who are you?
by celesteialgirl24
Summary: fixing this finally. part two of whos not fun? narutoXsasuke one year later and so many things left open. but what happens when naruto and sasuke are forced to meet again? will love prevail or our they forever doomed to live in anguish. please r
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Due to popular demand I am redoing/continuing the story. The next few chapters will be a corrected version of the original – chapters of "Who Are You". The reason for this is its been 5 years since I last did a Fan fiction and since then my grammar and spelling have greatly improved, though by no means are they perfect I feel I should correct the others and add to them. Please enjoy the next few chapters, and as always reviews are what keep the stories going.

Corrected Version of Who Are You? Chapter 1

Chapter One—Dreams or Nightmares Which is Worse?

There it is again, the dream that continues to haunt my sleeping hours. One dream, the same dream I always have, the dream of my angel. The angle whose name I grasp to recall as though it was once common to me, but now I can't seem to place. Each time this dream visits me, I feel as though there is a hole in my soul. Like a piece has been taken and in its place an endless void has been left. When I think on the void and how empty I am exhaustion roll over me. My eyes become heavy and all I want is to sleep. To cast this sadness from my dreams and have some peace.

But then with eyes are clear as the sky yet deep are the oceans my angel comes to me. He fills me with emotions that had long been forgotten. Those same eyes are filled with compassion for me but then are slowly glazed over with fear. As I watch my angel I feel as though I have forgotten some unsaid thing; however, the feeling seems to be forever etched into my mind. My eyes feel as though they will close on their own soon if I try to recall this feeling anymore.

So clearly I can hear his voice calling to me. Then suddenly there is nothing by silence. I see him straining to tell me something important, the thing that is carved in my soul that I had forgotten, but it is not use. I feel the urgency surge through me but slowly my heavy eyes are closing. I catch one final glimpse of my angel only to see tears rolling down his face.

For a moment there is nothing but darkness in my dream then suddenly I am in a room with no lights. I can hear the rain behind and the thunder rolling through the sky. After I blink a few times my eyes refocus and there before me is the most beautiful being to ever walk the earth. His hand in mind as he looks at me in an expecting way.

MY ANGEL SO RADIENT HE TAKES MY BREATH AWAY

Joy fills me because he has come back for me. He is so perfect in each and every way. Then one more time he calls my name aloud. It resonates in my ears and warms me to my toes. My name does not even seem worthy enough to leave those perfect lips. I look to meet those same blue eyes that visit me every time I dream. I get so lost in those orbs that time doesn't matter it is just me and my angel. It's like swimming in a crystal clear lake. Nothing else matters but staying right were you are. And right now I don't ever want this moment to end.

MY ANGEL WHO I WANT TO BE WITH FOREVER

Who is this amazing being? Why am I so blessed to be near him? Why is he here? So many things I want to know. _Need_ to know. And all they revolve around him. What is his name? He must have a name as perfect as he. Nothing less would be expected. I want to know so badly. Before I could even stop myself the words flow out of my mouth.

"Who are you?"

Those eyes that had been so hopeful, so full of life, seem to flicker and then in an instant to die. Everything leaves them while I stare into the void I have created. Pain surges through my chest as I recognize the feeling in his eyes. Immediately I want to take the words back and the hurt. Though I don't know why my words have damaged him, there should never have been hurt on my angels face. Silence over takes the room as my lifeless angel seems to be in immense emotional and physical pain. I struggle to find the right words to comfort him to make it all better but all I can do is open and close my mouth again and again. Finally, I opened my mouth to apologize but before I can speak he stands and pulls away from me. My hand slipped from his and a chill runs down my spine. For the first time since I had woken up I fell cold, scared and alone. I looked at my angel hoping to make it all well again.

MY ANGEL PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG YOU JUST SMILE AT ME

Smile at me like you did just a moment ago; do not look as though you will cry. Don't be tormented by the words I said. I want to comfort him but still my voice will not respond. All I am able to muster are some chocking noises before he silences me and speaks again. His silky clam voice held no emotion as he spoke his words.

"Good bye Sasuke. Be happy."

Dagger stab at my heart and soul. This had been entirely my fault, I had driven him away. As his gaze met mine I felt my heart break. Tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled at me. The sight was so pitiful it broke my heart into a million tiny pieces that no matter what I ever did I would never be able to mend. I reached for him, praying I would be able to stop him, able to change his mind. But before I could touch his warmth again he was gone. In a second he had crossed the room and was leaping from the window. He didn't turn back to look at my wounded face that now had fresh tears streaming down. No he just jumped and disappeared from my life. 'This can't happen!' Was all my mind kept playing on repeat.

MY ANGEL IS LEAVEING ME

NO! NO! I will NOT lose my angel. Panicking I jumped to my feet. My legs wobbled below my weight. But I didn't stop, I Couldn't stop! Lunging for the window I felt something catch me around the middle. It was Tsunade, but why would she stop me? It made no sense. She saw how I had hurt him. She had to feel _something! _My body cried in pain as I tried to fight against her. Every passing second put more and more distance between me and my angel. This was not good.

MY ANGEL I CAN NOT LOSE YOU!

With venom in my voice I turned on her. "Release me this instant!" she glared at me.

"No, there is no reason to follow him. Now calm down." The sternness in her voice all most had be convinced but not this time. This time I had something I had to do. No matter what the consequences I would find him.

"If you don't let me go now then I will never forgive you. I feel as though I'm losing something I shouldn't. And I WILL find him no matter what I have to do." She eyed me curiously.

"Why?" her question threw me off. Why was I so set on following him?

Weakly I answered. "I don't know why. But is doesn't matter why! Something deep inside is telling me I should. And I have never ignored my instincts before so I will not start now. I am going to follow this feeling to the end. No matter what that end may be." By the end of my speech I had regained all my confidence. I was going to find him!

MY ANGEL WHO BY THE INSTANT WAS VANISHING INTO THE NIGHT

Abruptly she released me. She turned away from me as I jumped from the window. I had no time to waste. Every movement my body cried in protest. Every touch tingled in my now numb body. Nevertheless I would not stop, no matter what. Even if my heart stopped beating I would continue on. Physical pain was nothing compared to the whole in my heart at this moment. This pain that was just too real. Like thousands of knives traded turns stabbing at my already weak heart. I clutched it as I ran to make sure it knew I was still alive. I had to hold it together. Other wise it would be too late.

I wasn't sure if I was even running in the right direction. I could only hope I was. My legs kept moving though my mind was going numb along with my body. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as I ran. The rain seemed to fall in rhythm with my heart as I reached the gate to the village. And then everything stopped.

There beyond the wide doors stood my angel. And never in my life did someone seem so far away. His back was too me as he walked slowly out of my life. Anger pulsated through my body at how easily he was going to leave me. NO! I won't let you go!

MY ANGEL I WILL NEVER LET GO

"Stop…wait, please." My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to talk. It burned to breath. I tried to fellow after him but then of all times my body gave out. My legs collapsed below me as I fell to my knees in the mud. Again I called to him with all the strength left in my wilting body.

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I don't know why those were the words I chose. But even as I said them I realized this was why my angel couldn't leave.

I didn't want to be alone again.

MY ANGEL WHO SAVES MY SOUL FROM AN ETERNAL HELL.

That is the reason I chase after my angel. That is the reason I feel so attached to him. Because even though I have forgotten something about him… I know one thing…

I LOVE MY ANGEL!

So don't ever leave me alone, please. Stay with me forever. It's too scary to be alone. I hit the ground hard because of my weakness. Then I look up hoping to catch one last glace of the beauty I might never witness again.

There ahead of me is my angel who I love so much it hurts. The doors close as he stands just beyond them watching me. I go to stand up but he shakes his head no. the rain pounds the earth so hard I can't hear what he's saying. I watch his moving lips wishing I could hear the words he spoke. But none reach me. I am no longer sure if it's just the rain running down my face or if my eyes have betrayed me and started to release the pain I can no longer hold back in the form of tears. The swell in my eyes and the doors are only inches from closing. Suddenly a surge of dread courses through my body.

If those doors close will I ever find him again? My body finally moves thrusting forward to the closing gate. My angel's eyes get big as I slowly tremble towards him on unsteady legs. He smiles at me again with that same sad look from before but this time there is something else. He holds something out in his hand. Though I can't see what it is I can tell it is important to him. A secret treasure he will never part with.

Only feet spate me from him and then with a loud bang the doors close in my face. Like that I can no longer see my angel. Anguish runs through my blood.

"NooooooooooooO." I scream to the cruel fate the world has dealt me. Emotions overflow in my body as I bang on the wall. But it dose not give, not even an inch. Only a wall separates me from my angel. One wall…that's all that's stopping me. I can feel my body fading as I bang and scream to my angel. I plead with him to come back to me. Not to leave me. But my words don't reach his ears. Darkness clouds my mind as my body succumbs to exhaustion. I fall to the ground in defeat. But the last thing I can see is my angel's face as he looks at the item in his hand. The object that is so precious to him, that for the first time that night since I opened my mouth, he truly smiles. Then reality hits me.

MY ANGEL HAS LEFT ME ALONE.

As the darkness takes me I hear a name. A name of someone I should remember. But the harder I listen the quieter it is. Then unexpectedly it's screamed. I bolt awake. Silence is all that greats me when I wake and when I sleep all I feel is sadness. What is this world I live in? I try to recall my dream but once I am awake it all is forgotten to me. It feel so important this name I can't recall. So important it just might break my heart in two.

As always reviews are appreciated. The more support I get the faster I will pop these out. Hope you enjoyed the fixed version. I might take the story in a little different direction. Was consulting my notes on where it was going and I think I have a better idea.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected visitors

Phew. Wipes brow. I have never ever had this much trouble writing a chapter. This is also probably the chapter I'm the most proud of. Because I have over come it. Go me go me. Now even though it looks like a lot of boring stuff it's very important to the story. It took me three hours just to decide what way I was going to go with It. I have written 5 versions of the same chapter. Three from Naruto's point of view and 2 from Sasuke's. This one won because….well quite frankly it's the one that leaves it the most open. I have so many choices from here. And only your reviews can shape it. How do you like them apples? So give me lots of love!!!! The more reviews the more I put into the story. Cause I really don't want it to die. But it's teetering on life and death here. So review!

Side note! Who all here is going to animeNEXT? I am so I want to know how many other people are going. I will also be cosplaying as Yuki from vampire knight. When all fo you review let me know if your going ok.

Chapter 2 unexpected visitors

It had been a whole year since he had left his reason for living behind. But one year felt like a hundred. Time passed ever so slowly now. Sitting here on the roof alone gave him time to think of just how much had changed in one year. The day he arrived in Suna Garra had greeted him with open arms not asking one question about why he was here or how long he would be staying. Just telling him that he was welcome here and always would be no matter what happened. Naruto was grateful to Garra for not turning him away. If he had… well there was no where left to go. He would have... ha now was not a time to think like that. He watched the clouds drift idly by. How he envied them, wished to be them. They had neither obligations nor limits. They were truly free. He sighed reaching for them even though he knew it was futile. Sure he had it good here, ha who was he kidding he had it great here. The kazakage spelt so wrong forgive me was on his side no matter what. The villagers were nice to him. And heck he even had the choice to come or go anytime he wanted. What more could a person ask for. In the back of his mind a little voice spoke out. "Love". He chuckled at it. Though Garra wouldn't admit it if asked Naruto knew he loved him. So he had love, but was it the same? no and yes.

This was a complicated thing for him. He cherished Garra very much. To him no one would ever be able to replace Garra. He was the only one who was like him in the whole world. Garra had saved him from himself so many times. Just by being by his side. He had accepted him without any pretence. He owed Garra so much more then he could ever hope to repay. But did he love him the way Garra loved him? Did he even deserve to have Garra's love? And even if he did love Garra, could he ever give him all the love he deserved. Naruto and Garra both knew that there was a huge part of Naruto missing. Neither would say it, but ever since he came to Suna a part of him seemed to have died. All such complicated thoughts that didn't seem to have a way out of. An ever downward spiral. He sighed again. That seemed to be all he did now a days. Sigh and sigh and sigh. But the life he led would only lead to sighing. He was never content. So what else was there to do in a situation like this?

But even though he had the chance at a new life and love here, he still didn't want to be here. There was always the feeling that this was not where he belonged. The villagers were all very nice to him. But there was an unsaid fear in the village. A rumor, that Naruto would bring the destruction of the village. But that was to be expected where ever he went. As long as people thought the fox was still inside him that would always be a common fear. But when he had heard that he laughed. He had forgotten that no one else knew the fox vanished besides him, Tsunade, and….

He paused at the last name. He hadn't allowed that name to leave his lips since he entered Suna. Partly for fear that if someone heard him they would put two and two together. But more so because it tore him apart on the inside every time he thought about _him_. His breath would hitch, eyes would tear, and pain. Such immense pain would fill his body. The pain was a million times worse then a real wound. Because he didn't know if this one would ever heal. It felt as though his chest was being torn open and would fall apart if he didn't hold it close. By far the worse time was when he dreamed though. Because he had no control to stop them from happening. He would awake screaming and crying. Garra was always by his side when this happened. At times like this his body betrayed him in so many ways. He would clutch to Garra as though his life depended on it. Crying and crying till he couldn't cry any more.

Complete and utter weakness was all it was. And he was powerless to change it. How he longed for it to be him who was beside _him_ when he awoke. How he wised it was _him_ who held him so tightly while he cried. How he still loved _him_.

Suddenly Naruto shook his head and tumbled onto his back to have a better look at the sky. He banished those horrible thoughts from his mind. Any time now Garra would be coming up to check on him. And if he looked distressed Garra would leave all his meeting for the day to spend time with him. And the council would have both there heads if Garra missed another meeting because of Naruto.

He felt the sun on his eyes they felt extremely warm and heavy. Bit by bit his eyes drifted closed. He grinned as a pleasant memory crossed his mind. Even though it was a memory of _him_ it was one he was very fond of.

The night so very long ago from now when he lay next to _him_ in the grass, waiting for the fireworks to shoot off. The warmth of _his_ body against Naruto's. The feeling of _him_ being so close and the comfort that went with it. The emotions that flew through his mind just from being close to _him_. static ran ramped through his body from just the simplest for touches. And then the many kisses they had shared in that field by the lake. Those sweet moment only made right now seem even colder. What a wonderful time that had been. Just him and his….

"Sasuke" barely above a whisper but still just loud enough for him to hear and regret saying. The word had leaked out of his mouth so easily even after a years time. he cocked back tears that threatened to return after so long. He would not cry… not after so long. He laid there and Sasuke's name rung over and over in his mind. And again his true feelings betrayed his actions.

"I miss you so much Sasuke. I wish I could see you again." Silence was all that responded to his quite pleas. Pleas that would never be heard by anyone else but him. sighing for the who knows how many time that day he rolled over onto his side. That's when Naruto heard someone approaching, nevertheless he didn't move. The person walked around trying to decide it Naruto was awake or not. Then finally the person spoke.

"Why were you crying? Did something bad happen?" Naruto's eyes shot open revealing Garra had sat down beside him quite close. Naruto blinked then Wiping his face he found he had in fact been crying. He hadn't even realized. He thought he had managed to fight them back. 'Damn it' Now he had to cover up for crying. What a troublesome day this was turning out to be.

"No, no I'm fine. It must be from looking into the sun for too long. Or maybe I got some sand in my eyes. I didn't even know they were watering." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed in an attempt to distract Garra's persistent gaze. Garra raised a nonexistent eyebrow but didn't question further. He knew better then to push Naruto. When Naruto was ready he would tell him. Until then he would have to be patient and wait.

"Ok Naruto what ever you say. I came up here to tell you we have a visitor. Well you have a visitor. He got in saying he was here to visit me. I did invite him after all to come see you though. I figured it would be nice if you were able to see some of your old friends. And since you can't go to Konoha I figured I would bring them to you." Naruto tilted his head to show he was curious. He truly was this time. Who would come to visit him? Who would Garra invite? There were not many people Garra cared for there. And since Naruto's arrival his like for the village hidden in the leaves had only lessened. Never the less he had invited company for Naruto.

"Who did you invite?" Garra smiled. This was the first time in a long time Naruto had showed interest in something. And no matter what way you looked at it that was a good thing.

"A male friend of ours. You knew him quite well from what I heard. He insisted upon seeing you once I told him you were here. Apparently no one knew you were here." Naruto's smile vanished and his blood ran cold. He blanched as white as the first snow fall. 'There's no way. Is there? No stupid. Don't think that way. It's impossible. Stay calm or Garra will figure it out. Got to talk…talk damn it!'

With a smile to hide his concerns. "Really who came to see me?"

Immediately Garra knew something was off. Yet he was worried to question it because Naruto looked like he was deciding if he should use the fight or flight method in his mind right now. And that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Neji Hyuga. You remember him correct? Well he said he was here to visit you. Did you know he's the new representative of Konoha's? He was appointed by Tsunade herself. He's the only one in the village with the power to take others with him without the hokage's permission. He takes responsibility for them and-" Naruto knew Garra was still talking but he didn't really hear any thing beyond Neji's name. Why was he here? Sure they were friends. But how did he find out he was here? Only he and Tsunade knew he was to come to Suna. So how did Neji find out? Garra said he had invited him once he found out Neji knew I was here. So that means Garra didn't tell him. But then who did? The pieces just didn't add up.

"And well it would be nice if-" Naruto suddenly jumped to his senses he cut Garra off midsentence.

"Where is here Garra?" Garra scowled at being cute off. But he continued.

"If you had been listening I all ready told you he's in the study. I advise you not to be so rude when talking to others though. It's not looked kindly upon you know." Naruto hopped to his feet beside Garra.

"Ya Ya what ever you say. I'm going to go find him. I'll see you later. So be a good boy and go to all you meeting today ok? I think the council will wring both our necks if you don't show up again." Smiling he waved as he ran towards the stairs. Garra watched him leave and once he vanished from sight Garra looked up at the same sky Naruto had been gazing at before. Then despite the fact that it was hot out Garra wrapped his arms around his chest as though cold. He shivered then looked off in the direction Naruto had run.

"Please forgive me Naruto. I only want what's best for you. And even though you might not see it that way, it is what's for the best. Just please don't hate me for ever." A light breeze blew through Garra's hair. "Ha-ha it must be about to rain. Cause I can feel a storm brewing." Garra stood and looked to the sky for answers that weren't there. "Will he ever forgive me?" Garra looked towards the edge of the village at his father's statue. "Will my plan even work? Did I do the right thing father?" the sun illuminated the silent statue as Garra headed off towards another village meeting. He threw his hands up to in the air. "Either way it's out of my hands now. Good luck Naruto. Good luck."

Going to end it here…I know I know… I'm evil! But for real, I got a great I idea as I sit here trying to do a great cliff hanger. Now challenges will a wait our two lovers well ex- lovers bah what ever they are right now. New villains are about to make there entrance soon too. I have finally figured it out all most all the way. So if you want to reach the next exciting chapter of WAY review. waywho are you? 

I want reviews please… they feed my muse.


	3. Chapter 3 reunited or not

Hola amigos! Felt like saying it differently this time. Well I hope everyone is enjoying the sequel. Judging from all the wonderful reviews I got I would say yes. Whitch makes me very happy. My muse was fed very well this time. She thanks you all who reviewed. Ohh and in response to what she likes to drink, she loves when people correct her nicely. She likes to know when she messes up. for example I had no idea I was spelling Gaara wrong. Thank you for fixing that. But as a side note, I am very sorry about my grammar. I try very hard but I just suck at English. VV. So please forgive this lousy writer! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of way! Put lots of love into it!

chapter 3 reunited or not

In the woods not far from Suna figures darted between the trees with lighting fast speed. To a normal person they would be mere blurs, but to a trained ninja this was only natural. This intense pace during a chase was the only was to survive. It was one on three so the odds didn't look good for him as Kuni flew at him and attacks were launched with precise precision. But this boy's endurance was more then a typical human. Through it all he didn't tire. Let alone break a sweat. He kept on running and countering there attacks with ease. He smirked at the fact he was holding the upper hand even with the odds against him. Unfortunately the smirk was to be wiped of his face in an instant. The branch he landed on shook violently under him and sent vibrations up his body. He froze as pain suddenly burned up his body losing his balance in the process. As he fell to the ground he cursed his luck.

"Damn it, not now." he clutched his side as he hit the ground in pain. His old wounds were throbbing in pain. He was sure that after a year his wounds wouldn't hurt him anymore. But here he was on the ground in pain again. The status quota had changed drastically. He tried to stand but pain shot through his nerves. Scowling he glared up at the three men above him and cursed their souls. This was supposed to be a simple delivery mission, where had things gone so wrong?

The three men surrounded him snickering. "Bout time the kid went down. We were only chasing him for a whole day. No wonder boss wants this one so bad." One stepped forward and kicked him in the side. "That's right stay down. It makes our job easier."

"Ahh." He cried out in pain from the kick to his side. His eyes watered but he refused to give in. He grabbed the man's leg with his free arm and sunk his teeth in to his legs. Warm blood filled his mouth.

"Gahhhh damn it, you brat!" one swift kick to the face and Sasuke saw stars. Blood seeped from his face. The man growled at him. Then he turned to his comrades for support. "Come on boys lets rough him up a bit. The boss only said he wanted us to bring him to him. He never said we couldn't rough him up a bit first." They all smirked at each other and then rounded on the boy on the ground.

"A bit? Why not a whole lot? This boy's been quite a problem. It only seems fair we repay the trouble he caused us."

All he could do was glare back in defiance. But on the inside the boy was shaking. The odds had turned against him way to fast, leaving him no time to plan a counter. He was out of time and luck. So now what?

'Is this really the end for me? But I haven't found him yet. I haven't found my-'

Place change!! To Suna we go!

Neji looked out the window sighing. How had things gone so wrong? When they had left the village Neji would have sworn the men were after the scroll he carried. So he and his partner split up. But as soon as they had, all his pursuers seemed to vanish. And he had no idea which way his team mate had gone. Before they had split they had agreed to meet up in Suna before noon. And now it's was 2, something was definitely wrong. He was never late. Neji had decided instead of waiting he would deliver the message to Naruto and then request aid in finding his partner. Because he had a feeling that if anyone was to find him. It would be Naruto. Just as he was thinking it Naruto burst through the door.

"**Neji**!" Naruto stood there huffing and wheezing before him. Neji couldn't tell if Naruto was happy to see him or not.

"Well it's nice to see you too. But sadly I'm here on business with you. It's kind of urgent. So if you would be so kind." Neji stepped forward holding out the scroll to Naruto. "A message from Tsunade herself. I don't know anymore then that."

Naruto looked down at the scroll in shock. What could she want with him now after a year? Slowly he peeled away the seal and opened it. He read aloud.

A rank mission

Naruto, though you are no longer a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves, I hope you will accept this mission and listen to it fully. A new organization is forming as you read this. Not much is known about them. Except that they are seeking powerful allies. Rumor has it that they will seek you out as a powerful ally. I can only hope and prey that you will refuse them. I have no power to tell you what you can and can not do, but I plead with you, do not join them. And lastly, I hope you are doing ok. I also would like to see you soon if possible. Take care Naruto. And stay safe.

5th Hokage

Lady Tsunade

Naruto starred at the scroll in disbelief. This was impossible! He looked to Neji for confirmation. There was no way this was real….was there?

"This isn't a joke is it?" Neji shook his head.

"I wish it was. But sadly its not. I heard a rumor that the group was forming but Tsunade had kept it quiet in the village. Telling us it was only a rumor. But based on this…" suddenly Neji stopped and bolted up. "Shit... there's no way. But that would make sense… shit, SHIT, **SHIT**." He jumped up and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook them vigorously.

"Neji? What the hell?"

"Damn it. Naruto listen to me. I need your help. "Naruto's brow furred.

"Sure Neji anything you need." Neji looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto….." Neji stopped no one knew how Naruto would react to this news… but he was his only chance.

"What?" Neji collected his thoughts.

"I think they have Sasuke."

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sasuke's his name echoed over and over in his mind but then nothingness. Everything went black as he stood there.

"…………snap!" Anger filled Naruto's mind at the very mention of Sasuke being in trouble. Before Neji even had time to react Naruto had fled the room heading towards the woods. He flew like a sparrow through the air. Anger, guilt, fear, but most of all adrenalin flowed through his veins as he flew. Braches behind him bowed under the sudden weight but before they could even bend all the way he was three jumps ahead. His mind was empty of thoughts. Something in him had shut down forcing another to kick in; he didn't know what was driving him but it was powerful. But as he ran he knew he was running closer and closer to him. Even if Sasuke didn't remember him. Even if it hurt to see him. No one…NO ONE was going to hurt Sasuke. Not as long as he was breathing. He would protect him till the end.

"I'm coming Sasuke. I will protect you. No matter what happens. Because- " Naruto stopped for an instant. He grabbed the necklace draped around his neck. "Because you're a part of me and no one will hurt you." Naruto closed his eyes and strained his ears.

In the distance he could hear laughter. That's it! With a puff of smoke he disappeared then appeared before the other ninjas. They froze and looked over at him.

There before them was a very, very pissed of Naruto. Charka poured from every pour of his body. His eyes glowed red and his body shuddered at the massive amount of energy it was releasing. He looked around the scene in a furry. There on the ground was Sasuke in visible pain. There were multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. Naruto's body tensed as his gaze feel on the three men who had hurt Sasuke. His blood boiled. Then everything went red.

"Oh….shit." Was all the man could say before a fist connected with his face sending him flying back in to a tree. The force of his body hitting the tree caused it to splinter and collapse on him. The man was dead even before the tree landed on him. Naruto spun on his toes prepared for the next attack. With amazing speed Naruto reached the second ninja who was still gaping at the first's death.

The man turned just in time to have a violent kick delivered to his abdomen. Wheezing he bent over to catch his breath. Naruto grabbed the back of his head and forced his knee into the man face. The man staggered backwards in an attempt to flee from Naruto's furry. But Naruto was having none of this. His shoulders tensed before he launched the third wave. The man looked up at where he had last seen Naruto to find he was already gone. Panicking he fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. But it was futile. He felt the impact before he knew what had happened. He was flipped on his back violently. His only protection was placing his arms in front of his face trying to block Naruto's punches. But Naruto was not aiming for the mans face. He wanted him to feel the same pain he did every time he thought about Sasuke in pain.

The man screamed as a sharp pain seeped though his chest. He blinked and there on top on his was Naruto covered in blood. Blood lust in his eyes. The man followed Naruto's arm and his face paled as he saw where he was wounded. He had punched his hand through the man's chest. And was currently was holding his heart in his hand. The man screamed and cried for mercy.

"Please, please forgive me. I didn't have a choice!"

Naruto laughed. Then he leaned in closer to the man. "We always have a choice. And right now I have deiced yours." The man whimpered at Naruto's cold words.

"Die." Naruto squeeze and in an instant the man was dead. Naruto growled and turned to finish the third one. Only to find he had fled. "Damn I missed one." He took a few deep breaths. And instantly his body calmed down. It was over... for now.

It was nice to know he still had the fox demons powers even though the fox was gone. He hadn't used any since he left the village. But this proved he still had it. He was grateful for it right now.

He stood and ran over to Sasuke body. He knelt down and felt Sasuke breath on his face as he pulled him closer. Naruto felt his heart leap. Sasuke was still alive. Joy filled his heart but it was just as quickly extinguish. This man he was holding was his Sasuke. But he also wasn't. When Sasuke woke he wouldn't feel the same thing Naruto felt for him.

This intense feeling of love he thought he was going to drown in. He looked at his beautiful face covered in dirt and blood. Ripping his sleeve he gently wiped the mess off. Even if Sasuke didn't know who he was, he still loved him. But he wouldn't force this love on him. He wouldn't tell him about their past. It would only hurt him and that was the last thing he wanted. He looked down at the boy in his arms and pulled him closer.

"Sasuke…" Naruto didn't know what to say. Even though Sasuke wasn't awake he felt he had to say something. But then suddenly he was caught off guard. A soft hand reached up and cupped his cheek. His eyes flew open to meet Sasuke's for the first time in a year. It was as thought Sasuke was looking through his very soul. His heart skipped a few beats as he gazed into those dark pools he loved and longed for, for so long. He was sure his heart would give out any moment now. But then it did one more flip when Sasuke opened his mouth and he spoke so happily to him. The sound of his silky voice against his ears made tears fall from his eyes for the first time in a year.

"I-I finally found you, my angel….I have been searching for you for a whole year. And now of all times I finally found you. Everyone told me you were only a dream. But I knew, I knew you were real." Sasuke flinched in pain but continued. "If… If I fall asleep ….will you still be here when I wake?" Naruto starred at Sasuke in disbelief. He nodded his head yes and forced words to come out.

"Y-yes ill-ll be here. So sleep now." Sasuke smiled for the first time in a year.

"I'm so glad to have finally found you. So glad." With that Sasuke's last energy faded and he slipped into the blissful land of sleep. Naruto couldn't stop the tears as they feel form his eyes. This was more then he could ever have dreamed for. Sasuke was here with him. Not only that but he had been looking for him all this time. Even without his memories Sasuke somehow remembered him. Naruto felt alive for the first time in a year as he knelt there cradling Sasuke in his arms. He felt complete.

"I missed you Sasuke. We have a lot to catch up on. But for now, sleep. And ill be by your side the whole time." Naruto lightly stroked Sasuke's hair form his face. He stood up gingerly with Sasuke in his arms and carried him back towards his new home.

Hidden in the darkness only mere feet away from them a pair of eyes studied them joyfully reunion. "Hehe enjoy this while you can my little Naruto-kun. Soon you will belong to me and me alone. Hehe. It's only a matter of time, only a matter of time." the eyes closed and vanished into the dark with one last laugh. "soon you'll come to me. Cause we belong together."

……….. end! For now…..go ahead yell at me. But!!!!

Hahahahaha. I love me! I wish I could see your faces right now. but I cant. I hope you all liked this chapter. Finally the two have been reunited. But what is coming up for them? Will Naruto tell Sasuke about there relationship? Well Sasuke accept him if he does? Or is there something more to Sasuke then meets the eye this time. And what is the goal of this new group? Are they only after power…and if so why? The answers will be found soon. As long as I receive lots of love! So review for me please. Thank you to all of you who do. I really appreciate it. They keep me going. See you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4 flashback time!

Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. But I got lots of crap going on. Yet I love you guys so much I made time to do this. And it's super long! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Kind of bland in my option, but I needed it. After this the bad guy debuts! So enough talk.

Chapter 4 flashback time!

Naruto walked with Sasuke in his arms back to Suna. He was greeted by Neji and Gaara as soon as he stepped foot into the village.

Neji appeared before Naruto first. "Are you ok? What happened to him?" Neji took a deep breath to calm himself. "I didn't expect any of this to happen when I told him to come along. I'm so sorry." Neji bowed his head just to show how he regretted it.

Garra swiftly took the opening to talk to Naruto. Though he didn't know exactly why Naruto had left Kohana he had a good feeling it was because of Sasuke. And he was not about to have Naruto wind up as hurt as he was when he first arrived in Suna. He would have none of it. And if Sasuke was the problem he would eliminate him before hand.

"Naruto, why don't I take Sasuke for you? You look tired." Gaara held out his arms but surprising Naruto didn't hand Sasuke to him. Instead he held him closer almost defensively.

"No that's ok. I got him. Thank you though. I want to go lay him down. He took quite a beating." Gaara grimaced at Naruto's words of affection for Sasuke. How he wished they were for him. But he would not burden Naruto anymore right now. He swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Do as you wish then. I have a meeting to go to. If anyone gives you a problem tell them to take it up with me." With that he left. But Naruto never took his eyes off Sasuke. It seemed like a dream to be able to hold and touch him like this. He wanted to treasure this moment forever. He wasn't going to waste a second of what could be his only time with him. Yes he had promised him he would stay beside him. But promises were made to be broken. Who knew how long he would actually be able to keep this promise to him. Naruto felt guilt wash over him as he thought about the last promise he had made Sasuke.

Neji noticed the change in Naruto and decided to jump in. "well let's go find this guy somewhere to sleep. And for you sit down. We should treat that cut." Neji forced a smiled trying to lighten the mood. Naruto blinked a few times. He didn't remember getting cut at all. But that didn't really matter. Right now all he wanted to do was let Sasuke sleep.

"Yes let's get every one settled in." Neji nodded and went to lead. Then suddenly he stopped.

"Umm well actually I don't know where we are going?" he laughed embarrassed and Naruto joined in.

"Then ill lead. I have a spare room off of mine no one uses."

After a sort walk they reached Naruto's suite. Neji's mouth fell open. "Th-this rooms all yours alone?" Naruto smiled self-consciously.

"Yaa its all mine. But Gaara bought everything in here. And usually I sleep on the roof anyway. So you and Sasuke are more then welcome to use it." Neji stood agape at the rooms. There was a main bed room, and then off that were multiple other rooms. It was shocking. It had everything from a kitchen, and Neji was sure there was only ramen in it, to two bathrooms. But the thing that shocked him most was the colors. Instead of just orange as he had expected there was rich purples and blues. It was quite impressive to look at.

Suddenly Neji burst into laughter. And Naruto starred confused.

"What's so funny?" Naruto didn't know what would be so funny.

"th-the breath the image haha of Gaara….." Neji stopped wheezing. After a while he caught his breath and continued. "Phew I got the image of Gaara decorating this room and having trouble picking out the colors. Being all, oh my god no, no, no. that color is so last season. I said I wanted rural purple. I mean come on, how hard is this people!" Neji did a little hand flick as he talked. Naruto blinked at him and then burst out laughing.

"haha that's –so funny." He went to clutch his side and that was when he finally realized he had yet to lay Sasuke down. Gently he took him to the bed and laid him on his back. But even as he let him go Sasuke didn't release his grip on Naruto's neck.

"Mummm don't go." Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was awake or sleep but he complied with the request. He squirmed his neck free from Sasuke but as soon as he did Sasuke latched to his waist.

"Sigh. Fine you win." In his slumber Sasuke smiled as he curled closer into Naruto's lap sighing in contentment. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's actions. He brushed a lose hair from his peaceful face.

Saying Neji felt awkward would have been the understatement for the year. He wanted to stay and talk to Naruto. But at the same time he felt as though he should leave these two alone. He weighed the options in his head and finally decided to talk to Naruto. Now when he was most distracted might be the best time.

"Cough-cough. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind and I really hate to add more. But I must confess. Sasuke is hurt because of me." Naruto for the first time since he found Sasuke took his eyes off him.

"What do you mean? It's not like you beat him up?" Naruto gave a tension filled laugh.

"But you're happy to see him right? I mean after she did that to you two…how horrible to erase someone memories to stop them from chasing the person they love. I don't know how should could do that." Neji looked at Naruto sympathetically.

Naruto's hands balled into fits around Sasuke. What has Neji saying? He made this choice for Sasuke! It's not like he wanted to leave Sasuke behind. He had to because it was only fair. He felt anger fill his veins. But as Neji continued he realized Neji wasn't blaming about him.

"Naruto I have to confess I started this journey because I'm your friend. But once I got started in it, I realized something was very wrong. I would like to think I know you a little and from what everyone was telling me, well it just didn't seem like you." He paused for a minuet then looked right at Naruto. "When I found out Tsunade erased Sasuke's memoires of you and then kicked you out of the village I was so enraged. She had no right to do that. No matter what her reasons for doing it were. So I set out to fix what she had messed." Naruto looked at him confused. Neji thought Tsunade had done this to hurt him. But it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"So Naruto, I set out to find you and bring Sasuke back to you. And god was it more work then I thought it would be. After lots of persistence I got it so I was Sasuke's guardian once he was allowed to leave the hospital. This meant where ever I went he had to go. When Sasuke was finally released to my care I didn't know what to do. From what I knew he shouldn't remember you at all. So he wouldn't be able to help search. But then one night he blew my mind."

Flash back time!

Neji sat at his dinning table looking over maps and landscapes trying to figure out where Naruto would have gone. And even through all his efforts all he met was dead ends constantly.

"Neji." Neji massaged his eyes as he looked away from his work to Sasuke standing in the door.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Who is it your looking for so hard?" Neji stopped. By the order of the village he couldn't tell Sasuke about Naruto at all. Other wise not only would Sasuke be taken from him, but he would be put on trial and possibly executed for it. And quite frankly he liked his head where it was. But there had to be a way to tell him with out telling him. Neji racked his brain. But before he could give an answer Sasuke broke his thoughts. "Your looking for _him_ right? The boy in my dreams." Neji froze. There was many things wrong with what Sasuke just said. But the most troubling is Sasuke was dreaming about Naruto yet he wasn't supposed to even know how he was. But maybe this boy wasn't Naruto. Well there was only one way to find out.

Neji decided to inquire. "who are you talking about Sasuke? Why don't you sit down and talk with me." Sasuke looked determined as he sat down. Someone was finally listening to him.

"Neji I don't want you to feed me crap like everyone else has been. I need to know the truth and I know you're the only person who can help me. Or for that matter might even consider it." Neji merely nodded. "I-I dream about a boy almost every night. I don't know his name or anything else about him. All I know is I –I love him. I must sound crazy to you but I beg you Neji. If you know anything, anything at all that can help me find him, please tell me."

Neji knew he had to treed carefully. "Sasuke what's this boy look like?" immediately Sasuke's face brightened. Neji was actually interested. That meant that he might help him.

"He's around my high." Neji thought' well that only eliminates half the population.'

"He has blond hair..." 'Closer...Come on Sasuke give me the last bit I need.'

"oh and he has three marks on each of his cheeks. They almost look like whisker marks." 'BINGO' Neji had all he needed now to be sure Sasuke knew who Naruto was. He just didn't remember his name or there history. Neji smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke it seems you and I are looking for the same person." Sasuke felt chilled in his seat. This was it! The moment he was waiting for, it was finally here.

"Sadly I'm not able to tell you anything about this boy. But I can tell you he is real. And he is somewhere out there." Immediately Sasuke bolted up.

"Neji don't give me just that! What's his name! Where is he from? Why do I dream about him if I never meet him? I need more. Neji-" Neji held up a hand to silence Sasuke.

"Sasuke I _cant_ give you more. Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you." It took a moment but then Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in understanding.

"Yes I understand. But then what are we going to do?" Sasuke took his seat again.

"Well so far I been trying to just figure out where he is...but I haven't turned anything up. No one knows anything about him. It's like he just vanished." As Sasuke sat there taking everything in he realized something more.

"Neji you took me in cause you know something about me I forgot, didn't you? You know what that boy was to me, don't you? Neji did- did I always love him?" Neji looked across at Sasuke. How to answers that complicated. If he said to much he would cause a problem. But not enough and Sasuke would be unsatisfied.

"Yes." That was all Neji gave as an answer. But that was all Sasuke needed. "Now as I was saying, I haven't had any luck locating him. Do you have any ideas?" though Neji thought it was futile to rack Sasuke's brain he could hope.

But just as he thought it Sasuke shook his head no. sighing Neji leaned back in his chair. Sasuke felt his joy from a few moments ago diminishing. If Neji had been looking all this time and hadn't found anything how was he supposed to help, when he didn't even know the boys name.

But then Neji surprised Sasuke with some or optimism. "Then I guess the only thing we can do now is search ever village till we find him. That is as long as your not giving up over there?" Neji smirked as Sasuke.

"Never."

In that moment the two made a pact to search for Naruto till they found him. Neji would accept every mission that took him out of the village. And of course since he was Sasuke's care giver Sasuke had to go with him. It only made sense and no one dare argue with these two blood line heirs. But even after searching almost every other village they still had yet to get even a hint about Naruto's whereabouts. But as time passed both of them were losing steam and faith.

"Sasuke I don't know anymore. It seems impossible to find him. We have searched almost every village in the world." Neji said tired.

"That's precisely why we can't give up now! We haven't searched them all yet." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Neji couldn't give up now. Not when they could be so close. "Please Neji. Don't give up yet. I have t find him." Neji looked at Sasuke sympathetically.

"Well if you want to keep looking your in charge of the next location we go to. I am tired of planning out our searches. Your in charge of it ok." Sasuke grinned at the opportunity. Neji wasn't giving up yet and that was the important thing. Cause he wouldn't be able to leave the village without him. He was so grateful to him for all his help. Even though he didn't say it out loud Neji knew it.

When the two arrived home Sasuke went straight to the shower and Neji to prepare dinner. But his plans got derailed when an Anbu suddenly appeared in his kitchen.

Bitterly "what you never heard of a door?" the Anbu just flipped it off.

"The Hokage wants to see you."

"Can it wait I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"No now." Neji gowned. He really didn't want to go see Tsunade. They had just gotten home form the last mission. He could handle a little break in between every now and again. But being a lead ninja he was expected to go above that of normal standards. Grumbling he turned to the man again.

"Will it be quick or should I tell Sasuke to go to bed?" the Anbu looked at him cross. Everyone in the village was mad at Neji for keeping the precious Uchiha heir to himself. Most everyone was sure he had turned him gay again. But no one dared to challenge him for fear of upsetting the Hokage's wishes.

"Tell him to go to bed." Neji nodded. He yelled down the hall to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up for me."

"What ever!" Sasuke was tired and didn't really care what Neji wanted to go do. "It's not like I am your wife or anything like that."

Neji smirked at the Anbu's reaction to Sasuke's words. Neji decided to be evil. "What ever you say honey. Make sure your ready when I get back!" the Anbu choked as he stood there glaring at Neji.

Sasuke caught onto Neji's evilness and decided to play along. "Should I wear my usually attire ,baby?" Neji smirked as Sasuke forcefully dragged out baby.

"What's that?" he tried to sound like he didn't already know the answer. but give him credit he had been with Sasuke 24/7 for the past 11 months.

"My birthday suit!" The Anbu stood there in shock. This was **not** happening. He fiercely grabbed Neji's arm and forcefully dragged him from the house. Neji decided to give it on last push just to piss the man off even more.

"Well in that case please do wait up for me." There was a pause but then on cure Sasuke threw the last line.

"ill be eagerly awaiting your return!" With that the Anbu slammed the door and dragged Neji off towards the tower.

Neji chuckled all the way there. 'One more person who hates me. Yay! But it was so worth it.' Neji thought to himself as he followed the other ninja to the Hokage's office.

Both ninja bowed when they entered. Tsunade quickly dismissed the other ninja and rounded on Neji.

"I take it your last mission was successful." Neji nodded and Tsunade smiled. But as she sat there Neji knew something was bothering her.

"Tsunade-Sama may I ask what's bothering you?" she jumped a little and seemed to come out of her trance like state.

"Oh um well. Neji I am going to give you a mission and it's very important this scroll gets to the recipient as soon as possible. This is a rank mission. But before I can tell you more will you except based only on what I have told you?" Neji looked at her like she had two heads. That was all the information she was going to give him! this was unheard of!

"Isn't there more information?" she shook her head no.

"No until you except this I can not give you any more." Neji didn't know if he liked this or not. This was a really important mission if that was all he was getting. But did he want to get involved in this? But then again if it was this secret he really should do it. He balanced the options in his mind carefully for a while then he finally spoke.

"I will accept the mission." Tsunade sighed in relief.

"good cause you're the only one I could trust this mission to." Neji stood patiently waiting to heat who this scroll was going too exactly. Tsunade stopped and looked out the window into the darkness of the night. "Neji this scroll has to be given to Naruto." Neji felt his blood chill. He had been right all this time. She knew where Naruto was!

"And?" Tsunade looked over at him cross.

"And that's all. It has to reach Naruto. I do not care how. But you are to leave tonight and get it to him as soon as possible. He is in Suna with Gaara." Neji wanted to smile and cry all in one moment. He finally had his answer. But the answer was so obvious. Why hadn't he thought of Suna first? Gaara was the only person Naruto knew outside the village. It only made sense he would go there. But Neji bit his lip holding the grin back.

"That's all."

"Yes deliver this scroll to Naruto in Suna as soon as possible." Inner neji did a jump. SCORE!

"Then ill depart tonight." He bowed and grabbed the scroll from her.

"travel carefully." Neji didn't reply he was off before she could catch onto his plans. He reached his house and burst through the door.

"SASUKE SASUKE! WAKE UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" Neji yelled to him top of his lungs and flung his only clean cloths out of draws and into his bag. Sasuke came down groggily and looked at Neji like he was nuts.

"What the hell are you doing? We just got home." Neji didn't deter from what he was doing instead he started to give Sasuke orders.

"Sasuke go pack you got 10 minuets. Pack everything you value into one bag. Cause you aren't coming back with me." Sasuke felt his heart drop.

"Your getting ride of me?" Neji stopped and looked up at a hurt Sasuke.

"No you idiot." Neji sighed and smiled. "I found where he is." He held up the scroll in his hand and Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"him ,him. or are you messing with me. Cause if you are I'm going to rip your heart out and feed it to that Anbu man."

"haha no Sasuke I'm not joking. This is for real! she told me his in Suna!" Sasuke's face brightened even more.

"That's one of the only places we didn't look. But wait how come I can go? If this is such a top secret mission." Neji smirked evilly.

"She never said I couldn't bring you along. She just said I had to give him this. That's all she said." Sasuke was so happy he flung hassled across the room at Neji.

"Hey, hey let go we got to pack." Sasuke nodded yes and took off packing.

Shortly later they were on there way to Suna to find Naruto. Sasuke said good bye to what had been him home for so long now. But he didn't mind at all. He was leaving to go find his angel. And that was worth any price.

Ok stopping here on page 8! Yes 8! So I hope you all enjoyed it. Took way longer then I would have wanted. But between con and my demo tape I had very little time to do it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Pretty soon we will meet the bad guy. Who will he be? only time will tell, Cause I'm still making him in my mind. Hehe but yea I hope this chapter was pretty good. It was necessary to find out how things fell into place. Because pretty soon things are going to pick way up. So enjoy the calmness while it lasts. I cant wait for the bad guy. I love bad guys so he will have lots of love put into him. well till next time guys.

REVIEW!! Give your input for the bad guy. Or the chapter! And I'm glad so many of you liked it so far.


	5. Chapter 5 hidden plans

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long. I am truly sorry. But I had brain freezes and multiple other things occur. Plus its summer! But enough with excuses. Its finally here chapter 5 of way! I hope you all enjoy. I know I love this bad guy. We finally meet him! Ekkk. I love him hahah. And I'm sorry that this chapter lacks the naru-sas goodness. Promise the next chapter will have it. But this chapter was needed for the bad guy. who I love! Sorry I'm better now. phew ok so now back to the story. Thank you all for your reviews. They really helped me to update. And now ill shut up and let you read.

Please enjoy

Chapter 5 hidden plans

No words could describe what Naruto was feeling right now. Not a word in the world could even come close. As he held Sasuke close to him he didn't know what to think or feel. Such fulfillment from one person seemed impossible. He lightly touched Sasuke's face feeling his warmth spread into his fingers and beyond that. Having Sasuke with him filled his very soul; ever fiber of his being craved this man in his arms. He didn't know why he was crying when he was so happy, but yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. His heart was to full of feelings for Sasuke to do anything else. And all this time Sasuke had been feeling the same emptiness he had. He tightened his arms around the boy he loved so much.

Neji stopped telling his tale when he noticed his audience was no longer paying any attention to him. Even though it was rude of Naruto to not pay attention Neji understood. And he also knew this wasn't a moment to ruin or interrupt. He quietly bowed his head then slowly stood to leave the room. In the ways only a ninja could he left the room without as much as a sound being uttered. When the door was finally firmly closed behind him did he let out his breath out. A sigh accompanied his exhale as he leaned back on the door and closed his eyes. Such a stressful year this had been. But even though it had been rough it had also been a lot of fun. Sure it had been a very long journey to find Naruto. But now they had finally found him, and here of all places. Neji smiled in contentment. His mission was finally accomplished so now all that was left to do was go home.

"Well Sasuke I guess this is good bye." Even though he didn't love Sasuke like Naruto did, to an extent he loved him just as much. To him Sasuke had become his best friend and almost like a bother to him. Sasuke was now someone who was special to him. "Hn who would ever have thought I would regret doing the right thing. Be happy guys." Neji sighed again but this time he pushed off the door and walked down the hall. He would tell Gaara he planed to leave in the morning. This way he would be long gone before Sasuke was even awake. He knew he couldn't say good bye in person. It would hurt to much. Besides Neji was never one to be sentimental, so long as he could avoid it that is.

In Gaara's office!!!

Gaara sat in his chair looking out at his village. It had grown so much in resent years. His reflection starred back at him through the window with the same expression he always had. And as he looked at his own face he realized he hadn't changed at all. Reaching up he placed his hand on the warm window as he pondered this and many other things. Some were much more urgent then others. But one thought refused to stop pestering him. his face curled in agony as he said his name aloud.

Sasuke Uchiha.

How he hated that boy from the first time he met him. And now...now he was going to take Naruto away with him again. His hand on the window balled into a fist. It just didn't seem fair. He wanted Naruto to stay with him. Too stay with him forever. It had seemed like god had finally smiled upon him the night Naruto appeared before him so broken. Like an angel cast from heaven, its wings torn form his body. And all that remains is a broken man who knows not what to do. With out a second thought Gaara had taken Naruto in with him. He didn't care what anyone had to say. Naruto was his and his alone! And he would keep it that way no matter-

"knock-knock."

His thoughts were interrupted by a rapping on his office door. Resuming his usually calm demeanor he coolly responded.

"Enter." The door slid open and there before him was Neji. He bowed and Gaara motioned to the seat next to him. "So now what Neji? You have completed what you came here to do. Will you be staying a while or will you be departing tomorrow?"

Neji blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected Gaara to be so straight forward about this. "I am leavening in the morning and I hope that it will be ok to leave Sasuke in your care." Gaara's eyes darkened. His fears were realized now. Sasuke would be staying in the village even after Neji left. And since the two nations were still allies killing Sasuke would be out of the question. Well that is unless he wanted to start a war. Gaara rolled the idea over in his mind a few times then pushed it away. It was a topic to mull over when he was alone and had time. And right now he was presented with neither.

Neji noted every change in Gaara's body language as he spoke to him. "Gaara if I may," Neji paused and waited till Gaara motioned for him to continue. "Your not…are you in love with Naruto?" Gaara blinked and visibly tensed. He had never worded it as that. But now that Neji had said it. It seemed as though that would be the case. He… loved… Naruto. His eyes got wide as he said it in his mind.

Neji understood without Gaara saying it. Words were not needed to explain the feelings showing on Gaara's face. Neji looked away from Gaara. This road just kept getting rougher and rougher for Naruto and Sasuke. Maybe his mission wasn't over quite yet. Neji reached out and touched Gaara's hand. Gaara's gaze fell intensely on Neji's.

"Gaara I might not be the person who should tell you this, but you see... Naruto and Sasuke...Well...They _are_ meant for each other. In so many different ways they love each other. I would go so far as to say need each other. And though you seem to love Naruto, you have to love him enough to let him go." Gaara starred at Neji aw struck. Neji... What was Neji saying? Naruto would have been his if Sasuke hadn't shown up. If only Sasuke would disappear. Anger seasoned with hatred flooded Gaara's mind. Neji sighed as he saw his words would not reach Gaara.

"Gaara I don't know of how much help I would be, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always just call and I will come here as soon as possible." Neji smiled a true friend's smile and stood to leave. Him and Gaara shook hands and said there good byes. But half way through the door Neji remembered something Sasuke had once said to him when he had asked Sasuke why he was looking for Naruto so hard.

_It was one of those cold rainy days were all you could do was sit inside and ponder about your life. Where you are, what you plan to do, if it has any meaning. All the things you push from your mind until you have nothing better to do. _

_Sasuke had been starring out the window for hours just watching the rain cascade off the sill. The question had been bothering Neji for sometime now and he had nothing else to do._

"_Hey Sasuke."_

"_Hum." Sasuke didn't deter from looking out the window._

"_Sasuke I don't understand. Why do you look for this boy so hard even though you don't know any thing about him? I mean maybe he made the choice to have you forget about him." thought Neji didn't think it was likely that Naruto would really have wanted Sasuke to forget him. It was a possibility he had to consider. Sasuke didn't answer Neji for a long time so Neji assumed it was one of those topics you just can't discuss. No matter what kind of day it was. He hung his shoulders and stood to make dinner._

"_I can feel him." Neji froze in his tracks. "I... I dream about him constantly. I think about him constantly it's like I live for him and him alone. And even though I don't know what he feels I can't change how I feel." Neji gave his full attention to Sasuke and reassumed his seat. But Sasuke hadn't turned to face him yet. "Neji if he had wanted to have me forget him…then." Sasuke stopped and seemed to be in deep thought. _

_But Neji wanted to know more. He needed to hear Sasuke say it. "Then what Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke turned his head around so he was facing Neji this time._

"_Then why did he keep just my heart and leave my soul behind." _

_Neji blinked at Sasuke. Sasuke's words held such power over Neji's mind. It was like Sasuke was looking at a totally different world then he was in. he smiled in satisfaction. He had gotten the answer he needed cause this only proved that if there was ever two people who were truly in love with each other…it was Naruto and Sasuke. _

When Neji recalled the feelings and emotions in the room that day he felt his mouth moving before he knew what he was saying.

"Gaara."

"Yes Neji."

"Sasuke once told me that Naruto had been holding his heart captive but had left his soul behind. I still can't understand the full meanings behind his words. But Gaara they live in a different world from us. And I don't think that we can ever be on the same plane as them no matter how hard we try. So don't try and ruin it." Gaara stood there in astonishment. Before Gaara could even retaliate Neji had left for his room. Gaara scowled at the closed door.

"Don't ruin it he says. Oh Neji you don't know how I would love to." Gaara paused. "But it seems that now a days you can't even higher a good assassin." Gaara looked over his shoulder and there in the chair was a young man in a huge sweatshirt with the hood up hiding his face and making predicting his body frame impossible.

"I thought we had a deal." Gaara sounded pissed but the man in the chair didn't even flinch. He causally reached out and plucked one of Gaara's pens off the desk twirling it between his slim thin fingers.

"Are you even listening to me…what the hell should I even call you?" the man looked up from his new toy showing a beautiful face. Sleek shape with perfect cream color skin only to be out done by his eyes that caught your soul in there depths. They were a deep green but framed around the green was a sapphire blue so deep it made jewels envious. Those rich colors only accented his beauty. Two bangs similar to Sasuke hung down to frame his face. But unlike Sasuke's they were a dirty blond color. Gaara was forced to wonder if this man was really a man. He was truly breath taking even when you were pissed at him.

The boy smiled at him answering Gaara's question without a care in the world. "You can call me what ever you want. And yes I am a man." His voice was clam and smooth as though he had rehearsed this speech a million times. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I thought we had a deal."

"We did. Shame...Lord Gaara? No no I don't like that. Hum." The man was still spinning the pen in his hands while he spoke to Gaara. As though no matter what Gaara said it wouldn't faze him. Gaara didn't think the man was even talking about the same thing he was. And if he was he certainly was making no sense at all.

"Then what the hell happened?" suddenly the man's whole demeanor changed. He smiled as Child dose when given a present. His face brightened up 10 shades as he spoke.

"Well what of course. But of course you know what happened. He was so _amazing _Gaara you should have seen him fight. Didn't disappoint me for a moment. He's the one certainly." The man kept rambling not paying attention to Gaara being right there.

"Sir! Pay attention." The man blinked quickly sobering up and returned to spinning the pen like nothing had happened. Gaara growled in frustration. "We had a deal."

The man held up a finger to shush Gaara. "tisk tisk. We still have a deal. Not had my good sir. No I don't like that either. I will eliminate the person who plagues you. And as promised you will pay your price." Gaara chirped in.

"You still have yet to name what it is?" the man smiled wickedly.

"When you called for me you said you would give anything to have him out of your way. And you made a deal. I will take that which is most precious to you in exchange for that which you detest the most. This deal must be equivalent exchange. You understand don't you?" Gaara didn't trust this man. He hadn't from the first moment they met. But he needed him for now. Gaara had other plans up his sleeve once Sasuke was out of the way.

"Fine fine what ever you say. Since your last plane failed, what will you and your men do now?" suddenly the boy threw his head back and broke into hysterical laugher. "I don't see what's so funny." Gaara folded his arms over his chest. This was getting old fast.

"Ha-ha ohh you just don't understand do you. I have no need for men." Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"They are simply for my entertainment. And if I have no use for them…well then they have no purpose. And people with out purpose should just die. So, I am starting over. All I need is me for my group. Followers will flock to me. For I am powerful and people seek out those who have power. Not only am I powerful but I intend to use my powers to befit me. But then again you know how that is don't you?" he gave a crocked smile to Gaara who scowled in return. This man was truly crazy.

The man stood and stretched still clutching Gaara's pen in his hand. "Well if you would excuse me. I must prepare for the next phase of my plan. You know how to find me." Gaara nodded. "Then I take my leave of you. Have a most horrible day to match your most awful ideas forming in your mind." The man waved as he jumped from the window and seemed to disappear in the process. Gaara's felt infuriated but at the same time grateful. He knew that this man would get the job done no matter what. But Gaara couldn't seem to figure out what was most important to him. He guessed it would be Naruto but the boy had promised the first day they met he would not lay a hand on Naruto during the process of exterminating Sasuke. So what could it be?

The man in question was walking down the street as happy as could be. Humming a little tune as he walked.

"What an idiot. He hasn't even figured out his price yet. Haha. Life couldn't be better. Soon... oh so very soon I will have what is rightfully mine." He reached his hand up towards the sun as though trying to capture it in his grasp. "So very soon." He walked down the street watching all the people around him as he did. He smiled even more if possible. No one suspected this cheerful boy as a threat but little did any of them know that this boy could so easily end all there lives. He gave one final laugh and turned down an ally. This time to disappear for real into the darkness of the night. "Just a little longer Naruto-kun. Just wait for me a little longer."

End for now….sorry it took so long. ok now the part were the bad guy is like no, no I don't like it. He's trying to figure out what to call Gaara. Cause Gaara has hired him but the boy has no respect for him. So this is your part. In your reviews I require 2 things.

1 What should he call Gaara. make it cute 

2 What the hell should I name him! I have some ideas as to the bad guys name. but there all really cute. Give me some bad guy names. And ill make sure you reward you.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of way. Know I did. Cant wait to hear from you all. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 fluff time baby

Hello everyone. Hope you all are doing well and having fun at work or school or what ever you do all the time. Forgive me for taking so long to update, I been very busy. And also kind of sick a **lot**. But besides all that, I felt it necessary to update with some fluff finally. This chapter may seem a little out of the loop with the story and well that's because it is. But it dose belong here because we need some fucking fluff back in the story. Cause after this…..KEICHI arrives!

Keichi is the official name for the world's best bad guy ever! It took much effort and time to decide this. In the next chapter if anyone wants to know how I figured it out ask in reviews for this one and ill let you all know. It was fun to do. I love Keichi! But back to this chapter…sorry I'm jumping the gun on the bad guy…here it is

Chapter 6 we need some fluff!

Sasuke lay cradled in the bed, in that state when you're awake, yet asleep at the same time. He was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. Time was not of importance to him at this moment. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. But he knew one thing for sure. His angel was beside him again finally after all this time. He could feel the weight of his arm across his side. Heavy enough to notice but not so heavy as to be a burden. He could feel the even breathing on his face as the other man slept. He was scared to open his eye least this all be a dream. He didn't want this moment to end. The pleasant smell of his angel hung in the room. A musty yet warm smell that gave a feeling of security all its own. A unique smell that he would never forget again. He wanted to take ever second and burn it all into his mind. So that he would forever carry a part of his angel with him.

Carefully he sneaked his hand up to place it on his angel's chest. The even rhythm of his breathing coursed through his palm. And beyond that he could feel the filling sound of his heart beating. A steady rhythm that feels as though it should never stop and you can only appreciate in a moment like this. A moment when god has given you a second chance for everything you ever dreamed for. Sasuke couldn't believe how much joy it gave him to be able to touch his angel like this. To feel the smooth of his skin against his palm. Just be near him was enough. He felt god was giving him too much to ask for. But deep in his heart he hoped this was not just a dream. That his angel was truly lying in the same bed as him. That his angel was the one he was touching. That this was all real.

"Please god." Sasuke felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Warmth, gives a feeling of security, a feeling of love. It's something everyone needs but not everyone gets. Sasuke had been searching for the warmth he had once possessed. And it wasn't till it was gone did he realize how much he treasured having it. His body and soul had seemed to have lost all warmth it had once held when his angel left. But now it had all flooded back to him. This feeling of completion that no one else could ever give him. This was what he craved.

A soft voice, so soothing in its tone hit Sasuke's ears as he lay there. "Good morning beautiful." Sasuke's eyes flew open to be greeted with a brilliant smile he had longed for. "Did you sleep well? Are you hurting any where? Can I get anything for you..." Naruto continued on and on with a list of questions that just made Sasuke's head spin. And right now there was only one thing he could think he wanted. To confirm this was really real. That was all he wanted.

Sasuke shifted his weight to sit up and Naruto fellow suit so that Sasuke could move any way he wanted. "Are you ok Sasuke?" Rolling his eyes Sasuke nodded and added,

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Now shut up and come here." In one movement he grabbed Naruto behind the neck and pulled him to him.

It was a simple innocent kiss but Sasuke got so many emotions from it he didn't think he could ever explain. He also got the answer he had been hoping for.

This was all real.

Naruto was caught off guard by Sasuke's sudden expression of emotion. But he couldn't say he minded. He had wanted to kiss him so badly this whole time. But was worried he might freak him out and be rejected. That was the last thing he wanted right now was Sasuke to be upset with him. After a few seconds Sasuke pulled away smiling like a cat that got its milk.

"That was what I wanted right now. Thank you very much." Naruto grinned and flushed. He didn't know why he was blushing but hearing Sasuke say those words made him feel warm on the inside. And it just spread to his cheeks.

"Glad to be of help then." He said while rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke rolled forward landing on top of Naruto pinning him to the bed. He didn't do anything further and neither did Naruto. Both just lay there enjoying the feeling of the others body on there's. Naruto sighed in contentment. If there was a heaven he was sure he just found it. He would send his regards to Gaara and the others cause there was no way he was going back. This was what he wanted. But then again to be anywhere with Sasuke, it didn't matter where as long as he was there. Then it was heaven on earth to him.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with eyes full of questions. There was so much he didn't know yet and wanted to find out about.

"Umm…" but he quickly looked away. He didn't know how to word all the questions he wanted to ask. After all he had so many. But asking right now just didn't seem like the right time. it was complicated. Very complicated.

Luckily for once Naruto caught right on to Sasuke unusual shyness. "I suppose you want to know what happened." Sasuke shook his head yes. Naruto paused and closed his eyes in deep thought. "Damn where to start? I never really thought I would be so lucky as to see you again. Let alone have you remembered me like you do."

Sasuke cut in. "But that's the thing. I don't remember you. I mean I do. But I only remember that night." Naruto blushed a brilliant shade of red. "What's wrong?"

"And what night is "that night" exactly? And how much of it do you remember?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Well I remember waking up. You were there and then I asked you…" Sasuke stopped and looked away from Naruto worried. Naruto reached out and cupped Sasuke's face so he looked at him again. "I-I asked who you were and... and then you ran away." Naruto felt his heart throb.

"I see." Sasuke didn't know how far he could push his angel before he would leave again. But he wished and hoped he could find out more. He couldn't give up now. He had to remember what he forgot.

"There's more isn't there?" Naruto didn't look away from Sasuke. He had hoped Sasuke remembered more then just that. But he didn't and Naruto didn't know how to go about telling him all about them. There was so much to explain and to hope he would understand. Naruto felt like he should run again. To get away from here somehow. He knew it was cowardly but he didn't want to be here right now, there was a chance at too much hurt. But he knew leavening would only make it worse. The question was what the hell to do now? Fight or flight?

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but it didn't seem like he knew what to say. Like all the words he knew had left his brain.

"…."

Suddenly Sasuke realized something very important. He reached up and touched Naruto's hand that was still on his face and leaned his head into his touch.

"May I ask you name?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into Sasuke's. Sasuke saw his angel's reaction and continued on. "I have been trying to remember it all this time. But no one would help me to remember it. I need to know my angel." He closed his eyes and pleaded with all his heart to his angel. "I need to know the name that I forgot and made my heart break in two. So please, stay with me a little longer and let me know your name again. Please my angel, stay with me here."

Naruto felt a pain stab and release his heart at the same time. Sasuke was so pure to him. He had never done anything wrong that night. Yet it was Sasuke to chased after him. It was Sasuke who was unwilling to give up. It was Sasuke who he loved more then life it's self. He reached for Sasuke and pulled him into his chest.

"My- my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And- and I know right now night not seem like the best moment to tell you but Sasuke…I love you Sasuke. I love you so much I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I- I thought-" Naruto chocked for breath. Tears ran down his cheeks. This hurt so much. He loved Sasuke so much it hurt. It hurt him to know he had hurt Sasuke so bad. But here Sasuke was still beside him refusing to give up on him. He pulled Sasuke even closer and hid his face in his neck. "Sasuke I love you. I love you so much I don't know what to do."

"Then kiss me." Naruto stopped and listened to Sasuke. He sounded like he was crying too. "Then show me you mean it. Show me you love me." Naruto loosened his hold on Sasuke and looked him right in the eyes. "Show me you love me…Naruto."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. This time when he pulled Sasuke towards him he kissed him. Not just a kiss but a kiss filled with passion, love and lust. He wanted Sasuke to feel everything he felt. To know everything he knew. To be one and the same with him again.

"Sasuke." he whispered out Sasuke's name again and again. He loved the taste of this man so much it could drive him insane. He loved everything about Sasuke and then some. He deepened the kiss and heard Sasuke give off sounds of contentment. But Naruto wanted more. He needed to show Sasuke how much he loved him. Gently he pushed Sasuke back to the bed. He let his hands roam Sasuke's body. Making sure to touch every piece of his skin he could get to.

Sasuke was so lost in his feelings he didn't even notice Naruto's hand slide under his shorts until it was firmly grasped around his man hood. He let out a surprised yelp and Naruto chuckled.

"Shhh. I'll make sure you feel good." Sasuke felt chills run down his spin. His angel, no Naruto was…just drop dead sexy and there was no two ways about it. He longed to see more of his partner's body. But he didn't know how to form coherent words. Every time he would try Naruto seemed to speed up pumping him or kiss him again.

He felt Naruto's lips leave his own and whined in disappointment. But he quickly felt them reattach to his skin again. He could feel Naruto sucking on his neck. It felt different but not bad. And at the same time so wonderful it sent waves through his body. Then suddenly Naruto did something that caught Sasuke even more off guard.

"Ouch! You son of a bitch! You bit me." Naruto didn't answer he just went about licking up the wound. Then sucking on it and finally blowing air lightly on it. That got Sasuke good. He couldn't really see much anymore. Everything was fuzzy and he felt like he was floating. It all just felt too good. But then suddenly Naruto stopped touching him and his senses came back quickly.

"Na-Naruto?" he went to sit up and see why Naruto had stopped. "Why did you-ahhhhhhhHHHHHH" Sasuke's back arched and he threw his head back. Now he knew why Naruto had stopped. The mouth that he been sucking on his neck just a moment ago was now firmly attacked to his manhood. And god did it feel good.

"Ahh!" and "muhhh." Was all Sasuke could say. He felt Naruto's lips run up and down his shaft. Some times aguishly slow but yet sucking so tightly it was driving him mad. Running his tongue up and down the bottom side trying to coax him to cum faster. Gliding right over so many sensitive veins. But Sasuke was determined to hold back for as long as he could. He knew he was close. But he was enjoying these feeling too much to just let it all go. Naruto was so good at this it was scary. But all good things must come to an end. He felt his gut tighten and his mind get light.

"Ahhh Narutoooooo." He threw his hands onto the back of Naruto's head as he came. Making Naruto swallow every last bit of his shaft. Sasuke fell back on the bed panting from the force of his release.

Naruto made sure to swallow every last bit of Sasuke's seed. He loved the way he tasted to sweet yet salty. He kept his suction on Sasuke till he reached the top so not a drop could escape. And when he got to the top his lips left Sasuke with a little pop. He moved up the bed and lay next to Sasuke.

"You know." Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke turned and looked at him.

"Hum?"

"You sure do taste good." Sasuke stiffened and glared up at Naruto with a blush. Turning to punch him he found he had no strength to do so. Naruto only smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Sasuke do you know how much I love you now?" Sasuke looked pensive for a moment and then answered with a smile.

"No, you know I think you'll have to show me again later." Naruto smiled back.

"It will be my pleasure Sasuke." Sasuke cuddled closer to Naruto feeling totally at ease. "Sleep now Sasuke. You need it." Sasuke was too tired and comfy to argue. He simply nestled as close to Naruto as possible and let sleep take him away. He knew tonight would be a good night because he would dream of his angel. Only this time it would be Naruto who he called for in his dreams.

Boo fucking yaa people! How do you like them apples? I know I do. I felt it necessary to have this moment for them. Because I'm an evil person who loves Keichi and will try to destroy their happiness. Ohh yes I will. So let's hope it all works out for the best.

Hope everyone liked this chapter of way! Again I am sorry it took so long to update. But here it is. The nest chapter will come to you faster promise. For now, good night to all. Sleep tight and dream of sweet things like Sasuke is right now.

See you all in the next chapter of who are you?


End file.
